Avarice
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [Oneshot][GreedEnvy] He could learn to like this title of avarice if this is what he got from it...


**A/N:** For my FMA Fanfic Challenge. I'm stuck on my EnvyxEd story; I'm getting too used to Envy-uke XD;;

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA. Or church. Thank God.

* * *

"So...we're supposed to go to church?"

"We're the Sins. We want to know what they're saying about us."

"Geez, this is one weird-as-Hell cult."

"We are _not_ a cult!" a young teenager screeched as he turned on his companion. "As a part of the organization you ought to know that!"

The older male shrugged and lit a cigarette. "Whatever. I'm only a part of this because of the money." he admitted none too shamefully. The smaller boy glared and turned away.

"I see why you were given the name 'Greed'." he said bitterly and trudged on into the church. He ignored the people staring at him and his scanty attire, and didn't bother to let Greed know that smoking wasn't allowed. He didn't care about the rules of this building. He didn't care about any of it. It was his turn to sit in on a sermon about the Deadly Sins. His and Greed's.

"Hell yeah." Greed replied before flicking his death-stick into a nearby trashcan. Like the skort-clad teenager in front of him, he completely ignored everyone else around him. "Speaking of names, why are you called 'Envy'? Are you so jealous of others that it was just _meant_ to be yours?" he challenged as they sat. The cross-dresser, Envy, glared at him and held his cloth jacket around him tightly.

"Why do you care?" he asked, bending over. Greed shrugged.

"I don't. I just want to know."

"I guess you really are greedy."

"You take this quite seriously, don't you?"

Envy was silent for a while. The preacher began speaking, but of course the two black-clad males in the back weren't paying attention right now.

"...I was abandoned."

Greed snorted. "So you're jealous of everyone because they have a loving family and all that shit?" he asked. "If so, wake up." He then noticed Envy's purple-eyed glare and twisted face of disgust.

"Nowhere near. I hate everyone. Sickening scum who think that they mean everything when they mean nothing are worthless. I've come to terms that I mean nothing. Some others, like you, haven't." he spat.

Greed scoffed. "So what's the big deal? Wouldn't you be 'Wrath' instead of that brat, then?"

Envy shook his head. "That's what I thought at first, too. That was before I saw...him."

Greed glanced over at him, curious. "Who's 'him'?"

Once again, Envy was giving him a noiseless answer. He was thinking, and Greed was actually quite agitated by it. He didn't do anything about it, though. Envy could whoop his ass and he knew it.

"My father's...son." Envy finally said. Greed was about to ask, 'But aren't you his son?', but Envy beat him. "His other son. He was born shortly after I was abandoned. About a year or so. I met him at school in my Sophomore year after I joined the organization."

"And..." Greed prompted. Envy glared at him.

"Be patient, idiot. I knew it was him when I heard about him and his genius mind. He has a little brother, but I'm more preoccupied with Edward. Our father left them, too."

"So what's that got to do with jealously if they were abandoned like you?"

"Well, they had a mother. But she died soon after when the boys were about ten years old."

"You're jealous because they had mommy dearest?"

"No! Besides, I'm only talking about Ed. I guess you could say that I view him as perfect. He was smarter than the average 11th grade student at age 12, but he stayed in school to be with his little brother. He's a handsome boy. Organized, loved by all, popular. Bisexual."

Greed grimanced. "You're not gonna say something like you and him did some incestual shit, are you?"

Envy chuckled. "No. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. My blood would boil, and I would have killed him if Hohenhiem, our father, came back. But he didn't, so his life was spared." he said so calmly it was erie. Greed twitched.

"What did your father have to do with this boy's life?"

"I want that bastard to suffer. I want him to know the pain that I did. I want him to witness his perfect son dying at the hands of his brother. That's the only reason that Edward Elric is graduating soon." Envy replied, a sinister venom to his voice.

"...Are you sure you should be 'Envy'? I still haven't gotten an answer."

Envy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm...jealous of that fact. That Ed's the perfect son. He lived the life I could have had. When I was younger I was just like him. Exactly. But he lived that peaceful, unrushed and near-perfect life that I could have."

"His mother died, though."

"So? He had his brother. He had his money. He had his smarts. He had no clue I existed. Life had to be great."

Greed didn't speak for a while. He just met this green-haired teenager about a week ago. Formally, that is. He met-met him this morning when they were told to go to this sermon.

"So that's why you're jealous?"

"Yeah..."

Greed chuckled and Envy looked ready to pounce on him in rage. "You teenagers are so naive."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You think that just because someone has the things you don't means that they live better. But how do you know? How do you know if Edward and his little brother actually lived the peaceful life you say they did? They lost their parents, and you think they're happier?"

"I _know_ they are."

Greed sighed. "You really are Envy, aren't you?"

Envy snorted. "Duh."

They were quiet for some time while the church-goers sang hyms of praise.

"So what's he look like?"

"Blonde. Golden eyes. Short."

Greed looked over at Envy, shocked. Envy had long, unkept _green_ hair, and _purple_ eyes. And he wasn't short. "So why do you not look like him?"

Envy chuckled bitterly. "I grew my hair out and dyed it green and got purple contacts. When I saw how much Ed and I looked alike I changed my appearance the most drastically as I could."

Greed smirked. "You with blond hair and gold eyes is actually a pretty cute picture."

A blush ran accross Envy's pale cheeks and his eyes narrowed at the floor. "No it isn't. I looked too much like him."

"But aren't you supposed to want what he has?"

"...I don't want his looks. He's too precious and chibi looking."

Greed twitched. "Why do you keep calling your half-brother 'cute'? It's bugging me."

"It's only the truth."

"Uh-huh. And what's a _chibi_?"

Envy looked at Greed with a shocked look. Greed guessed that this face was one that Envy hadn't used a lot. It was way too cute on him.

"Well, _chibi_ is Japanese for _little_, but is also a nickname for a kind of anime character called 'super deformed', or SD. I can draw one for you, if you want." Envy said, blushing lightly at his own offer. Greed smirked and leant in close to him.

"I'd like that." he said, grinning. Envy's blush grew and he distracted himself by getting out a tiny notepad and pen from his jacket pocket. In about one minute he was done with his picture and handed it to Greed. Greed stared at it for a moment. It was pretty damn adorable... "You draw good."

Envy made a 'tch' sound and crossed his arms. "I rushed." Greed smirked at him and pocketed the notebook in his inner jacket pocket. Envy noticed and reached for it but Greed caught his wrist.

"I'm greedy. I might give it back to you when you stop being bipolar." he said, pulling Envy closer. Envy blushed ever so lightly again and growled.

"Who's bipolar?!"

"You. One minute you're all cobra-like, next you're stubborn, next you're girly and blushing, and then the next you're pissed. I guess you're _multi_-polar, actually." Greed chuckled. Envy snapped his jaws at him. "And now you're a dog. Interesting."

Envy looked away. "I have issues keeping in one character."

"You got multiple personality disorder?"

"Sort of. I don't know!"

"Well, pick one and stick with it or you're not getting your book back."

Envy growled. "Give it back, you bastard." he hissed, glaring daggers at Greed. Greed grinned despite the fear he should have been feeling.

"If you can't do that, then kiss me." he said, his grin getting wider. Envy's face dropped.

"...What?"

"You heard me. Either keep one personality or give me a kiss."

Envy thought about it. Maybe if Greed knew... "I'm going to major in Theater. I can't help it. I just switch so much."

Greed chuckled. "Now you're making excuses. Fine. Kiss me here or somewhere else?"

Envy blushed and growled, clenching his fists. "I'd prefer nowhere..."

"I'm greedy. I want something back in return for your book."

Envy looked around, suddenly self-concious. When he thought that nobody was watching, he shoved Greed further down the pew to where they were in the darkest corner. Greed couldn't stop grinning. It bothered Envy.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked as he climbed on Greed. Greed chuckled.

"I've got a hot boy on top of me, half-dressed and about to kiss me. Why wouldn't I?"

Envy blushed and glared at him. "Just one."

Greed grinned again. And as Envy leant in, he muttered, "Make it good, kid."

He wasn't expecting Envy to whisper back, "I can't not."

Bolts of electricity seemed to go off in both their heads when their lips met, sending waves of sudden want and pleasure throughout them. Greed was shocked. He'd never had a reaction like that...and from Envy's slight hesitation, he'd felt the same way. Envy pressed his lips against his harder, sliding his tongue in Greed's eager mouth. Greed had expected to leave the kiss one-sided, but he couldn't hold himself back as he snatched the back of Envy's head and pulled him closer. They got entangled into a war of domination, Envy trying his hardest and Greed not trying too much at all; he was just that good. Envy pressed his body against Greed's, overcome with a need to get closer and closer to the man under him. They broke apart and Greed's lips automatically went to Envy's jawline, nipping and licking and kissing. Envy sighed, holding tightly onto Greed's shoulders.

The good feelings had to stop when an elderly woman turned to glare at them. "Could you please not do that during the sermon?" she asked. Greed held Envy's long hair away so he could crookedly grin at her. It looked apologetic enough.

"Sorry, ma'am. Got carried away. Passion, y'know." he said. Envy glared down at him, the spell he was previously under broken. He was about to protest but Greed yanked his hair at the first sound of a growing growl. Envy bit his lip, digging his fingers into Greed's shoulders. "We'll leave. Have a good Sunday."

Envy gladly got up and hustled outside, forgetting about his mission. Greed followed, grinning. When they were walking down the sidewalk, Greed whistled.

"That was some good kissin', Envy. You have practice or something?" he asked. Envy glared and shoved Greed.

"None of your business. Now gimmie my notebook back!"

"Hmm...our kiss got cut short...so I think I'll need another one."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT KISSING YOU AGAIN!!" Envy yelled, jumping away and pointing accusingly at Greed. Greed didn't looked fazed and stopped walking. He took in Envy's clothing again, now more interested in it. A black headband with an upside-down red triangle on it, a skin-tight halter top that cut off just below his chest, and a miniature skort. The skort's shorts were also skin-tight and were shorter than the skirt, and the skirt had a slit on the left side. There was a tattoo on Envy's left thigh; the tattoo of the Ouroborus, which Greed had on his left hand.

Greed smirked and grabbed Envy's outstretched hand, pulling his arm. The sudden force caused Envy to trip and fall against Greed's chest. Greed wrapped his arms firmly around Envy's small waist, not intending on letting him go. He leant down to Envy's ear and let his warm breath rub against it for a moment.

"Nevermind. I don't need one. I _want_ one."

And Greed got what he wanted. He kissed Envy, and inwardly grinned when Envy returned it. He could learn to like this title of avarice if this is what he got from it...


End file.
